Classes:
Physical-Based Classes Archer Archers are masters of the bow and prefer to snipe at their enemies from afar. A good archer is known for a masterful sense of concentration, and can hold an enemy in their sights for hours before letting loose an arrow with perfect, killing precision. Assassin Assassins move like shadows, darting in and out of their opponents' peripheral visions until they choose to strike. They prefer to use knives, claws, and small swords, and are adept at killing silently and effectively. Berserker Berserkers lose themselves to uncontrollable rages in times of war, cleaving their enemies in twain with their immense axes and greatswords as they move like wildfire across the battlefield. Breaker Breakers are heavily armored knights found in armies throughout Ivalice. They are trained to wield mighty hammers and maces in an attempt to smash not only their opponents, but to crush their weapons and armor as well. Dark Knight Dark Knights are the secret defenders of the Kilitas religion, trained from birth and employed only in times of extreme peril. Clad in the darkest armor, they routinely sacrifice their own health in order to strike best at their enemies. Dragoon Those of the knightly order of Dragoons model their combat style after the dragons of old. They are found wielding spears and shields, and are able to leap to great heights to dispatch even the most towering opponent. Flintlock Flintlocks are warriors with a mind for the technological, as they employ rifles, which are a recent moogle invention. Able to strike at their enemies from afar with much greater ease and speed than the common archer, Flintlocks often find themselves at the mercy of the prototypical nature of their weaponry. Knight Employed almost exclusively by Royalty, Knights are both respected and feared in Ivalician society. They are meant to act as protectors to the people, but often find themselves in the role of the oppressor. As such, they are are respected by some, and feared by others. They choose to employ swords or maces in battles, and defend themselves with large shields. Monk Monks are ascetics, religious or no, who undergo rigorous physical and mental training in order to become the peerless fighters. They wear little armor and fight with only their fists and legs, but their training is such that they need little else to claim an easy victory over those foolish enough to face them. Ranger Rangers are wilderness experts, at home in any natural setting. They employ blades, axes, and bows, but are reknowned more for their abilities to construct and use deadly traps. Soldier From the greatest general to the common footman, the way of the Soldier is a road heavily travelled. Soldiers come from all walks of life and are capable of using a broad range of weapons to accomplish their goals. Thief Brigands, bandits, pickpockets, and pirates: all of these roads lie within the Thief's domain. Dextrous and nimble, those that choose a thief's life are adept at stealing from the unwary and evading attacks with ease. Tinker One of the many brands of machinist, Tinkers build and employ complex, unwieldy Moogle machinery to combat their foes. Magic-Based Classes Arcanist Arcanists are mages who choose to forego the traditional Colored magics in favor of ancient, unpredictable arts forbidden by the Church of Kiltias. With practice and luck, Arcanists can sap their opponents of their lifeforce, command gravity itself, and can conjure mighty flares to assault their enemies. Bishop A Bishop is a spiritual leader, usually of the Light of Kiltias, who commands holy magic to both heal and smite his or her enemies. A bishop is less adept at healing than a dedicated White Mage, but is able to command offensive Holy spells much more effectively in turn. Black Mage Black Mages are wizards in the traditional sense. They wield the elemental powers of fire, lightning and ice to slay their foes, and are capable of redirecting enemy spells in due course. Blue Mage Blue Mages are rare and viewed of as a bit of an oddity, but their abilities are nothing to sneeze at. Through careful study of various creatures, those who employ Blue magic can learn to replicate the magic of Ivalice's beasts and monsters, making them their own. Green Mage Green Mages are pacifists, and seek not to harm with their spells, but to misdirect their enemies and protect their allies. Bolstered by the power of nature, practicioners of Green Magic can speed a friend's steps and shield them from a foe's blow. Likewise, they can also confuse, blind, silence and befuddle their foes, and even convince them to quit the battlefield. Sage Sages are proud, intellectual mages who have devoted their entire lives to study and as such command complex spells unusable by lesser magicians. Quick to distinguish their abilities from those of the Black Mages, Sages are not only capable of commanding the elements of water, earth and air, but also darker, more secret arts. Seer Seers are those with the ability to read the near future, trained from birth to use their foresight to bolster their own abilities. A talented seer can observe the spells of other mages and, with only a little practice, add them to their own repertoire. Summoner Summoners are mages who have limited control over the World of Illusion, a magical plane that exists alongside our own. They are able to briefly tear the veil between the two worlds and command the other plane's denizens to carry out their will. Time Mage Time Mages have the ability to speed and slow time, and can stop their enemies dead in their tracks with a simple incantation. Rumors exist of powerful time mages who even have the ability to reverse time. White Mage White mages use curing magicks to mend allies' wounds and restore them to health. Their command over the holy arts are second to none, and a white mage is even capable of restoring life to warriors at the threshold between life and death. Hybrid Classes Bard Whether master entertainers, adventurers, or both, bards have a lute and know how to use it. Their songs of tales of old bring requiem and much-needed support to their comrades even in the most heated battle. Beastmaster If you can't beat them, make them join you. A beastmaster uses their myriad of lures to control even the most fearsome of monsters, using them as weapons along with their favored dagger, whip, or axe. Chemist Chemists are prevalent in Ivalice, and rightfully so. Preferring small knives and guns, this class has the knowledge to mix potions that aid and protect their party. Dancer Much like a Bard, the dancer is an entertainer whose skills go beyond merely amusing or captivating. While they often carry small knives, their true weapon is their myriad of dances that confuse, distract, or even damage enemies. Geomancer While a geomancer is no stranger to hand-to-hand combat and is often skilled at fighting with axes or swords, they know that the best weapon is one's battlefield. Powerful shamans and elementalists, Geomancer magic moves the surrounding earth, water, flora, and wind to strike back at their foes. Orator Speak softly and carry a big gun. Such is the motto of the orator, who always finds a way to be persuasive. Their silver tongues can encourage fellow adventurers, weaken foes, or even make them join their cause for a time, beast or otherwise. Paladin Not all holy men or women are found in the Temples of Kiltia. A paladin uses their sword and their faith to not only attack their enemies, but also to stand for their comrades in times of strife. Parivir Often called "sword-saints," those who follow the way of the Parivir take work as bodyguards and mercenaries, and have the unique ability to call forth spirits from their blades to assault their enemies. Red Mage Why choose just one? Rather than specializing in one form of magic, the red mage opts to learn a bit from each field, trading power for versatility. When not casting, they can use rapiers to spar with foes. Spellblade A blade is more than just a weapon in some cases, and for no class is this more true than the spellblade. A spellblade's enchanted attacks affect their foes beyond the physical, causing poison, sleep, and a myriad of other ailments.